Perhaps
by WolfishMoon
Summary: Perhaps everything was better off, with Yagami Raito having picking up the Death Note. Perhaps life wouldn't be worth living otherwise. Drabble. Note: NOT pro Kira propaganda. I personally think that Light had the COMPLETE wrong idea, killing off criminals the way he did. Rated T because I'm paranoid. It's probably K, but it will occasionally broach into more mature themes.
1. Light

A oneshot conceived while listening to 'Blue Lips' by Regina Spektor. It doesn't have much to do with the song at all, and in no way is it a song fic, just a sort of introspective short/alternate character story, mostly about Light, with a bit of Misa thrown in. Yeah, it's crazy short. I don't really care.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei, NOT me. Nor do I make any money from posting this free to read fanfiction.

* * *

Perhaps

A oneshot Death Note fanfiction

By: WolfishMoon

* * *

Perhaps it was a good thing that Yagami Raito picked up the Death Note that long passed afternoon, because it meant that he got to play a central role in a war that was so much bigger than himself: it was a war between justice and hypocrisy, individuality and societal norms, the gift of a second chance, and the thought that a second chance was just one too many.

But beyond all that, the killer notebook saved him from a life of normalcy.

If Yagami Raito never picked up that little black book, he would graduate from Tokyo University with honors, join the police force and be just as honorable as his father.

He would be laughed at because of his perpetually perfect hair- and he would laugh along. He would cry about cases he couldn't close, and smile as he locked handcuffs around a set of hands that were covered in invisible blood.

Perhaps he would work with L, upon occasion, or even meet Misa Amane somehow, and, for whatever reason, love her in return. Perhaps they would have children. They would laugh and cry, live and die, and they'd be completely normal.

But Raito would never meet Ryuuk, and Misa would never meet her dear, dear Rem.

They would never meet a reclusive insomniac panda detective face to face, they would never bring Yotsuba Kira to justice.

They would never be the God and Goddess of a new world ruled by fear.

And they would never know what the hell they were missing- or why their wonderfully normal lives left them feeling too empty, too unfulfilled.

* * *

A/N of 8.27.2013: Review! If you want me to follow it up with L's side of the what if, review.

I might still do it, and no matter what, I'll post it as 2nd chapter to this, but I want them to stand alone and be somewhat separate.

A/N of 8.30.2013: added a colon to the first sentenced and slightly changed the wording that comes right after it.


	2. L

Meh, not quite so happy with this one, oh well. -_-

At least it's a bit longer.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I don't ever claim the contrary, I don't make any money from posting this free to read fanfiction.

* * *

Perhaps, L

* * *

Perhaps it was a good thing that Yagami Raito picked up the Death Note that long passed afternoon.

Sure the detective wouldn't have died, falling from his chair, spoon clattering to the floor - but come on! If Raito hadn't picked up that death cursed notebook, the detective would not have made that first ever friend. He would never meet anyone quite as intellectual as himself, not in the way Kira was.

On the year L would turn forty two, in that alternate world, he would work with Yagami Raito, to be sure, but he would never meet him from beyond the computer screen.

Light would never be anything more than an unusually competent inspector who wasn't quite as impressed by the renowned L as everyone else was.

Sure, L would grow attached to Light, and Light would grow attached to L, but they would never meet in person - certainly never be chained together for six months. At this point, Light was married to one Amane Yagami Misa, a famous model, actress, and singer, so L would vaguely know of her, from hearing her voice over the phone when he tapped Light's conversations.

But L would not meet Yagami Soichiro, or Aizawa, Mogi, Ide or Ukita. However, he would meet Matsuda through that thrice damned computer, as the playful man was Light's partner in the force. L would be amused by the amount of good cop/bad cop the two would play.

But, the two men would NOT play a significant role in L's life. Just three cases that would end almost as quickly and suddenly as they had begun. And L would never meet Misa, though he'd occasionally gaze at her magazine spreads wondering how on Earth Yagami-kun got so lucky.

L would never find love, but L had Watari, and L had Mello and Near, and- though L ignored him completely- L had Matt.

L would also have Aiber and Wedy, and the two would be the closest thing he had to friends, but all they really did was occasionally scratch each other's backs.

The truth was, L without the Kira case was simply L.

With it, he was himself.

* * *

A/N of 8.28.2013: See what I mean about it not being quite as good as Light's bit?

Anyway, I'm thinking of turning this into a Drabble series of separate vignettes all in this AU 'What If' format.

Whadaya think?

I think that it'll be a good distraction from doing my homework.

REVIEW!

A/N of 8.30.2013: I've made some minor changes to the text, hoping to make the sentences flow and roll a bit better, nothing much, just figured I'd mention the change. I think it's improved somewhat.


	3. Sayu

_**And, the far too long awaited chapter three. The sad truth is, I've had this written for about a month now, but I never bothered posting so today I sat down to write it and noticed that it was already written, so I gave it a thrice over and here you are!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I never claim the contrary, and I don't make any money from writing this free to read fanfiction. Please review**_.

* * *

Perhaps... Sayu

* * *

Perhaps it was a good thing that Yagami Raito picked up the Death Note that long passed afternoon. Terrifying as the following events were, without that notebook, Sayu would never have met that androgynous terrorist, Mello and his doormat- err lover, Matt.

Either way, Sayu would find happiness in the much older Matsuda, but she grew as a person because of Mello and his ridiculous gang of leather wearing misprints.

Sure, she was in shock for far too long, but it did much for her mental fortitude later in life. Even when she was told that Light was dead, catching and killing Kira in the process, even as she realized that her older brother was, in fact, Kira, Sayu was able to deal with it. The only crying she would have to do was at night, when unbidden tears passed from her eyes.

Had Light not picked up that notebook, had Sayu not been kidnapped by the Yakuza, she would never have the mental fortitude those situations gave her.

She wouldn't quite appreciate the jobs of her father, brother, and husband.

She wouldn't have the guts to tell Matsuda that there was no way in hell she was quitting her job.

In a world where there was no Kira and Light was innocent, Sayu would marry Matsuda, be a simple house wife with four children, never really be anything bigger, better.

But with Kira for an older brother, Sayu was strong. She married Matsuda, opened a shoe store, and raised a beautiful set of twins. Two identical girls who grew up strong and smart.

Sayu sighed, easing into her chair, ten year old daughters both curled up with books by the fire.

Kira may have fucked the world, but without him, perhaps Sayu would never be strong, perhaps Sayu would never truly be happy.

* * *

**_A/N of 10/9/2013: again, I'm not quite satisfied by this, so small changes in the wording of this chapter may occur in the coming few weeks._**


End file.
